Cold Turkey
Cold Turkey is the 12th episode of Beauty and the Beast. It originally aired on February 7, 2013. Summary DESPITE TRYING TO KEEP HER DISTANCE, CAT RISKS EVERYTHING TO KEEP VINCENT SAFE — Cat (Kristin Kreuk) suspects Muirfield might know Vincent’s (Jay Ryan) whereabouts and in spite of her vow to go cold turkey, she is forced to interrupt his romantic cabin getaway with Alex (guest star Bridget Regan) in order to save their lives. Meanwhile, Evan (Max Brown) finds a bug in his lab and becomes increasingly suspicious of J.T. (Austin Basis). Episode Recap The episode opens with Cat, Tess and Heather in a karaoke bar, with Heather singing “I Will Survive.” Cat is venting about her problems with Vincent over drinks with her and Tess. Though she is mad at him for being involved with Alex, she still defends him to the others calling him sweet and heroic, but vows to move on from him. Later on, back at her apartment Alex shows up and asks Cat, still believing she’s Vincent’s handler, if it’s alright to take Vincent away for a night to her parent’s cabin upstate. Cat pretends to be happy for them and gives her consent but suggests that in future, Alex discusses those sorts of things with Vincent only. The next day she heads out for a run only to be surprised by Vincent He apologizes about Alex turning up to ask her about them going away together. He says that he is considering going which upsets Cat, causing her to run off. Vincent, realising she’s upset, runs after her declaring it isn’t about Alex over her and that him and Alex have a lot to talk about. Cat expresses her concern that he could turn and lose control while alone with her. Their talk devolves into an argument with Cat declaring to him that she’s going cold turkey on him. At the police station, Cat begins to regret telling Vincent that she’s moving on from him, believing that he may have been wavering over the idea of going away with Alex. Tess then tells her to pick a case for them. Cat discovers one of those cases is an investigation into drug thefts at New York General and that Alex is one of nurses whose apartment will be raided by Narcotics. She selects that case for them but then rushes off to try and call Vincent to warn him. When he doesn’t answer, she calls JT who informs her that he and Alex have already left for the cabin and scolds her for letting him go. He also informs her that Evan is about to present his cross-species DNA findings to the National Genetics Association. She warns JT that a raid is going to be carried out on Alex’s apartment so he offers to go wipe the place down to remove traces of Vincent. Cat tells him she’ll do it as she knows where all the mementos are kept and doesn’t want to risk him leaving his fingerprints there. She heads there and wipes down everything and bags the mementos. During her clean up, she notices from a bag left on the bed that Alex has purchased lingerie. On the way up to the cabin, Alex asks if they’d be alright to stop and get milkshakes and Vincent, still bitter towards Cat, says they don’t need to clear that with his handler, which makes Alex feel guilty about informing Cat of the cabin trip. They also talk about their plans to leave and they decide to head to Mexico to avoid flying. Their conversation leads to Alex getting distracted and forgetting to watch the road a couple of times. As Cat and Tess are finishing up the raid, Cat notices a picture she missed and hides it on top of a shelf where she finds a listening device. She takes it to JT and they figure Muirfield put it there. JT tells her that she needs to head up to the cabin as they figure Muirfield have overheard Alex’s plans to head to the cabin. Cat doesn’t want to crash their romantic weekend away but JT can’t do it as he has to stop Evan. He apologizes to Cat, knowing how hard it is for her. Alex and Vincent arrive at the cabin where Alex is determined to create romance but Vincent seems reluctant. He’s also expresses reluctance to leave with her, fearing for her safety should Muirfield continue to come after him, but she’s undeterred. Over dinner, Vincent tries to come clean about what really happened to him in Afghanistan but she just thinks he has post-traumatic stress disorder and starts to think that he’s getting cold feet about leaving. He tells her he does want to go but his situation is complicated and wants her to be sure she knows what she’s getting into. She reassures him she’s in and they’re about to kiss when Vincent senses someone at the door. It turns out it’s a guy whose truck has broken down and needs help so Vincent goes with him. JT goes to see Evan where he starts talking nonsense and leads Evan out of his morgue. He then warns that the lab may have been bugged by a secret organization who are interested in what he’s researching which Evan doesn’t believe. He thinks JT is a rival who’s sabotaging his work so he can get the grant for himself. Cat turns up at the cabin where Alex lets her in. She tells her she’s looking for Vincent and Alex is suspicious that there’s something more going on between her and Vincent. Cat warns he may be in danger. Alex wants to go with her but Cat refuses and leaves her with a gun for protection. While taking the guy to his truck, Vincent stops and pulls him out of the car and demands to know how many people sent him. The guy insists that his truck is broken down but Vincent notices the grease under his nails and his work t-shirt so works out the guy is a mechanic. The guy then tells Vincent that he was paid $1000 by bounty hunters to lead him to the truck. Vincent lets the guy go and tells him to run. JT goes back to the morgue and mentions the name Lila Burrows to Evan. Through hacking, he has discovered that she was a 22 year old who died on Evan’s operating table and the reason why he left England, quit surgery and went to work in a morgue. He threatens to tell Evan’s colleagues about it in order to stop him from doing the presentation. Evan tells him their partnership is over. Cat pulls up to the truck and begins searching the area. As she’s waiting by a tree, gun in hand, Vincent approaches from behind and she begins to fight him before realizing who he is. Vincent asks why she’s there and they begin arguing again. Three Murifield agents turn up and begin shooting at them so they hide behind a rock, with Cat firing back at them. The agents then throw a stun grenade, which temporarily knocks out Cat. Vincent transforms into the beast and Cat runs to help him fight the agents, shooting one dead. She gets knocked over by another who tries strangling her but Vincent breaks his neck. He then tells her he’s glad she was there. They hear someone else nearby and see it is Alex who has seen Vincent as a beast, ripping the agents apart and is now afraid of him. She tells him she can’t be with him and decides to leave alone. Cat gets home and talks to Heather about her struggle with going cold turkey. She then decides to go out with Heather and Tess after Tess has been stood up by her guy. Vincent heads back to the warehouse where he tells JT he let Alex go but JT is afraid she’ll talk. JT then tells him that Cat got rid of any trace of him in Alex’s apartment before the raid and he realizes he’s been an idiot. Evan rings JT to tell him that he found a bug in his lab and that he canceled the presentation. He then asks him not to mention the Lila Burrows incident and tells him that he sends her family a check every month. JT agrees to let it go. While Cat’s getting ready, Vincent turns up and thanks her for clearing Alex’s apartment. Cat tells him she’s trying to move on from him be he tells her that he doesn’t want her to. He tells her that he can’t be with someone who doesn’t accept everything about him but Cat tells him that she can’t be his second choice. He tries to tell her she’s not and that he was trying to seek a better future with Alex but realizes it’s with Cat. He promises to do anything to make it right, but she tells him there’s nothing he can do. He tries to reassure her that he’s not going anywhere. It ends with Heather, Cat and Tess singing “Don’t go Breaking my Heart” at a karaoke club. Quotes J.T.: You have trust issues buddy. Evan: Me, Mr. Secret Organization? ---- Vincent: I am such an ass. J.T.: Can't say I'm gonna argue with you there. ---- Vincent: You are mad. Catherine: You can sense that? ---- Catherine: It's not a bad thing when someone knows the darkest parts of you. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler Guest Cast *Bridget Regan as Alex Salter Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x12 Promo "Cold Turkey" (HD)|Short Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x12 Extended Promo "Cold Turkey" (HD)|Extended Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x12 Sneak Peek "Cold Turkey"|Sneak Peek Pictures Cold Turkey_1.jpg Cold Turkey_2.jpg Cold Turkey_3.jpg Cold Turkey_4.jpg Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes